wackwikiwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Leilaugh
Leilaugh Appearance Standing 6' 3" tall, this fairly ghost-like skinned woman has an expressive feel about her. She has a square face, a flat nose, and thin lips. Her brown eyes are almond-shaped and she has no eyebrows, but they are still on fleek in spirit. Her brown hair, tipped with shades of green, is shoulder-length, frizzy and is neat. She has pierced her own left eyebrow. She has arms, a slender torso with very large breasticles with a defined waist, thicc legs, a willy, and the feet of a 10 year old boy. She usually wears perfectly pressed, fabulous clothes that are mostly colourful and loose, and she wears no jewellery, except 2 large bracelets which cover both of her arms. Background Personality Leilaugh Vector Giantbulb is a 53-year-old tradesdonkey who enjoys listening to music, watching travelling on the television and crying. She is stable and exciting, but can also be very stingy and a bit unintelligent. She is American who defines herself as bitchsexual. She started college but never finished the course. An acquaintance says this about her: "It doesn't take long to dislike Leilaugh, but the fact she's obsessive and disruptive is just the tip of the iceberg. To top it off she's also barbaric, irritable and ignorant, but their worst is softened by behaviours of her legs being open as well. Plenty of relationships came to a halt because of this and her miserable nature, much to the annoyance of others. Fair is fair though, Leilaugh is complex and grey like the rest of us. She's selfless and dedicated among others, all considered it could be much worse.Unfortunately her sadistic ways is usually lurking and ready to spoil the fun." Life Background Leilaugh Vector Giantbulb is a British Jedi. She started studying sports science at college but never finished the course. She is a vegetarian. She grew up in a working class neighbourhood. She was raised by her sucrose father, her mother having left her lonely when she was young. As a youth, She was brought up in the rough neighbourhood of the city. When she was nine, she ran away from home, took a holiday and never returned. When she lost her leg in a freak elevator incident she changed her name and moved to Plymouth. Her leg grew back within a year. She then joined a gang and learned how to bang behind the bike shed. She contracted malaria and started to drink a whole litre-yes, that's 1000 millilitres- of Vodka every day. This helped to restore her health but ultimately resulted in her joining the circus, where she saw the horrors of war. I guess she could say she's made history! She is currently single. Her most recent romance was with a professional sports person called Aneurin Nathaniel Aston, who was the same age as her. They broke up because Leilaugh didn't like Aneurin's style. Despite the fact that he performed well in sports, he failed to meet those expectations in bed. Leilaugh has one child with ex-boyfriend Aneurin: Earnest aged 26 and 3 quarters. Leilaugh's best friend is a personal trainer called Kelsey Holt. They are inseparable, as they are super-glued at the hip. She also hangs around with Carrie Stephen and Laurel Lockie. They enjoy baking and getting baked together. Now she is ancient and spends the majority of her time crying about her midlife crisis into a jar, which is accurately labelled as "eye juices". However, she ended up with quite a bit of money due to accepting bribes, so at least she's crying in a luxury home. Clan Narwhalia est. 2015 Notable Quotables "wow" "I've got a willy" "pockets" "He ain't company Cal, he's just a Cunningham" (Scout, To Kill a Mockingbird) "That's called being a greedy bitch" "I LITERALLY KNEW HER AS A FOETS" "I NEED IT LIKE A WHORE NEEDS SEX" "not just a snail, a drunk snail" "a willy is basically a wiggly stick that squirts pee and sperm out of it" "if fish sexed the air it would be weird" "what you egg?" "DING DONG"